Stars
by mad to love
Summary: She was different than the rest of them. She stood out amongst the calloused hands and battle scarred expressions with her pastel hair and lazy eyes. GinoAnya.


**Author's Note:** It's been a few months, trying to get back in the mood. Suffering long writer's block, this is what came out of it. Sorry for the rust. I'm also testing out this pairing, so hope you guys enjoy! This fic is also not as long as makes it out to be, and there's romance if you squint hard enough.

**Disclaimer:** No Geass copyright for me, thanks a lot Sunrise.

**Summary:** _She was different than the rest of them. She stood out amongst the calloused hands and battle scarred expressions with her pastel hair and lazy eyes._

* * *

It's been years and he wonders how time had flown by so quickly. His thoughts linger around _her_: whether she'd gotten the invitation, whether he'd sent it to the right place, whether she'd even _want_ to come. He's nervous, the biggest decision of his life lying just up the road. He thinks maybe he should've waited; maybe she would've come back to him. He somehow doubts it, and reminds himself he's content with his soon-to-be-wife.

-

"_Stars are like people," he remarked one night, lying back on the grass. He had tossed and turned until he had decided to sneak to her room and persuade her to go outside with him. Needless to say, she wasn't in the best of moods after being woken up._

_She didn't answer; instead she pulled her phone out of her pocket and proceeded to type up an entry. He knew she was listening, and therefore wasn't fazed by her seeming disinterest. Silence engulfed the pair for the next several minutes as he let her finish, glancing at her every now and then. The gadget in her hand shone a harsh light upon her face, though she still managed to look innocent, and normal. She could have passed easily for any civilian girl of nobility, with her reserved air and deliberate steps._

"_How?" came her voice finally, emotionless as ever._

_He looked up, observing the specks of light that covered the sky in a thick blanket, "See, some shine more brilliantly than others. Just like people. "_

_He saw her tilt her head slightly out of the corner of his eye. Sneaking a peek, he thought, with all the contradictions and irony, she was the brightest star he'd ever seen._

-

_The reception's starting soon_, and still he looks for her. His breath hitches unexpectedly as he spots her, miraculously, sitting in the third row, squashed between some of his family's friends. The ones that bothered to come, of course.

He watches her, reminiscing, when Ohgi comes to beckon him out. There wasn't much of a choice for best man, he reflects, all his friends were gone. _But she's here now_, but that was something he learned to block out a long time ago.

-

"_Find her, or you'll never walk back into this building again."_

_His voice was harsh, his patience having already worn thin. Where was she? The last time he'd seen her was at Ohgi's wedding, and months have passed since then. Sure, sometimes she'd disappear without explanation, but this was getting ridiculous. She'd agreed to attend Ashford with him, and here she was, missing. The knot in his stomach was painful, and the worry was visible, creasing his forehead as he strained to find a solution. _

_With the Rounds unit dissolved, thanks to the Knight of Seven, he was made General of Japan's new militia. Newly attained resources and connections still did not locate Anya Alstreim, and he let out a frustrated sigh._

_Balancing the Japanese army and Ashford was a burden, he was present in class whenever he could be, but it seemed all the more depressing without her and Suzaku around._

_-_

He says his vows without meaning them, without even thinking, and the ceremony is already almost to its close. He's refused to even look in her general direction throughout it all, fearing he'd slip up and do something rash. But just before being asked the final question, he glances at her, and it takes all his strength to keep his eyes level with hers when they meet. He still reads her like an open book, like they were never apart, and there's sadness flooding her eyes. And for a moment, he swears she gave away more emotion than intended; she's the one who loses control. But she regains it a fraction of a second later, and the boy, he hadn't even bothered to notice him before, beside her takes her hand.

-

"_So, what do you think of the new guy?" he swung his arm around her shoulders and bent his face down to hers._

_She shrugged, "Quiet."_

_His laugh was loud, the sound ringing afterwards, "Seems like someone with lots of war stories. Just your type, huh, Anya?"_

_Looking up from her phone, she stared at him long and hard, face unreadable._

_He could feel his grin slip just a little, "Kidding, or did I hit a mark?"_

_She walked away._

-

It's his turn to say _yes_, and he hesitates a moment, wondering whether this was more important, or wrenching _her_ away from that nameless idiot was. He takes a breath, and gives his love to the woman standing in front of him, the one he's marrying, and he says it with perfected, unwavering confidence.

-

_Suzaku slid into the seat beside his, "Is something bothering Anya tonight?"_

"_Who knows," he shrugged, pilling more food onto his plate, "she'll get over it."_

_Suzaku's frown was still evident when Kanon Maldini added, "I believe our Knight of Six was rather displeased with all the talk about the woman Zero brought along, Guren's pilot."_

"_I was just joking around."_

"_Perhaps you should watch yourself, women are sensitive creatures."_

-

He almost hopes she's the one to object, but she doesn't. And he wonders what he would've done if she did. But after the kiss, and after the cheering, he still manages to look over at her. And her mouth's curved slightly, turning to whisper something into the ears of the boy next to her.

-

_She was different than the rest of them. She stood out amongst the calloused hands and battle scarred expressions with her pastel hair and lazy eyes. Her face didn't so much as flicker when he stuck out his hand, introducing himself with the usual bounce in his voice._

_He opened his mouth to add his admiration of her being the youngest Knight of Rounds appointed, when a flash swallowed up his vision. He blinked several times to see the girl holding up her camera-phone, pressing in some keys._

_Still rubbing the light from his eyes, "What's that for?"_

"_Memories," she replied simply._

_And they were friends._

-

He's outside on the balcony later that night, the feeling of déjà vu heavy in his thoughts as he stared absently at the sky. He hears the glass door open behind him, and a rustle as someone comes to settle beside him. He doesn't move, doesn't even turn to see who it is; he has a pretty good idea. They stand together in silence, and he listens to the rhythm of her breathing. She lets her arms rest on the railing in front, and it takes all his willpower not to look at her.

"Just like old times, huh?"

He looks up, surprised. She sounds no different to when they last spoke: soft, but for the first time he hears the quiet amusement in her voice. He turns to her, long forgotten questions burning anew in his mind.

He opens his mouth, not sure what to ask first.

"I'm not staying here," she says, looking away quickly. "I just never said goodbye."

Before he speaks, before he has time to react; she presses her lips to his, her eyes fluttering shut.

His own widen, and he wraps an arm lightly around her thin frame, but she's already pushing away. A sad smile plays across her mouth, "Bye, Gino."

She turns on her heels, disappearing in a swirl of pink and red.

He grinned, "Just like old times."

-

"_Sorry, ladies, I suddenly feel a little unwell," he put a hand up to his forehead for emphasis, "I bid you all a good night."_

_He waved, and bustled out of the crowd of girls, quickly spotting and taking Anya's hand. They zipped through the mass of nobles gathered for the ball, dodging this way and that. Finally reaching the door to the garden, he pulled her out with him, the smell of lilacs and freshly cut grass upon them._

"_What is it?"_

_Gino grinned, and plopped down onto the ground, "It's a nice opportunity for stargazing, I think. It's a beautiful night, don't you agree?"_

_She sat down wordlessly and let him rest his head in her lap._

"_Yes, I think so too."_


End file.
